How to Like Pink
by gameprincezz
Summary: Karl Khuck is just a normal teenage boy. With the beginning of the new school year, he meets a girl with messy pink hair otherwise known as Pinkie Pie. She claims that she accidently turned herself into a human and she needs his help to help her change back. Human World AU


How to Like Pink Chapter 1- Meet the New Girl

**Author's Note: Hello, this is my first MLP story and I hope you like it. Please no flames. Anyway, it mostly takes place in the Human World for now, but will go to Equestria eventually. Karl Khuck is owned by my cousin, the one who helped me create this idea for a story. Anyway, enjoy the story :)**

A teenage boy with purple hair who was wearing black got out of his bed.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." He groaned as he got up.

_He stumbled over to the his bathroom and got ready for the day._

_'I wonder what's going to happen today.'_ He curiously thought as he combed his purple hair. _'Maybe I'll get a new girlfriend today.'_ He hoped. It was only a couple of weeks ago when his girlfriend decided to take a break from him and they temporarily broke up for the time being.

Once he was ready, he walked out of the door of his room and went downstairs, grabbed his backpack and left the house.

He slowly wandered over the bus stop to catch the bus to the high school.

He careless walked over, when within seconds the bus arrived.

"I guess the bus is deciding to be on time today." He muttered with a sly smirk.

The bus's door opened to reveal the angry bus driver.

"Hey kids! Get on!" He yelled.

All the kids followed one another on the bus in a single file line.

Karl just glanced around the seats on the bus, unsure of where to seat. Eventually, he just simply shrugged his shoulders and sat next to some random girl for a place to sit.

The bus doors closed and the bus continued on its way to school.

Moments after, the girl turned to face the boy sitting next to her.

"Hello!" She friendly greeted.

"Uh...hi..." He awkwardly responded while giving the girl a weird look. She had pink messy hair and was wearing a pink dress to match her hair.

"My name's Pinkie Pie. I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" She rambled on.

_'Jeez, she's chatty...'_ He thought to himself.

"Karl. Karl Khuck; weird name, I know."

She nodded in agreement.

"Well nice to meet you." She replied shaking his hand. "Hopefully, I'll get to see you around sometime. Who knows, it's a new school year. Maybe we'll have some classes together."

_'Hopefully not.'_ He thought, without any enthusiasm.

The bus finally arrived at the school and Karl grinned happily, for once.

_'Thank goodness.'_ Karl thought thankfully. He was ready to get away from this girl.

As soon as the bus's doors opened, he dashed off the bus as soon as he possibly could. It was probably the first time he was _excited_ to go to school.

Anyway, he stood around with some boys for a while after that.

"Thank goodness she's gone." He muttered under his breath.

Even though Karl didn't notice, one of the boys overheard him talking.

"Who?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity.

Karl relished a deep sigh before answering.

"This girl I met on the bus. I think her name was Pinkie or something like that."

"Pinkie? That's a strange name. Are you sure you aren't making her up? She sounds like a fictional character." The other boy responded.

"I hope I was just making her up, then she won't be bothering me anymore. But I highly doubt it. Why would _I_ make up someone like _her_?" He asked.

The other boy simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. You _have_ been watching too much My Little Pony lately, maybe you're hallucinating one of the characters or something."

"No that's _definitely_ not it." He defended. "But I don't know what to do about her."

"Dude," He reassured with a hand on Karl's shoulder. "Just ignore her. She'll go away if you avoid her."

"Okay." He nodded. It sounded like a good plan to him.

_Ring_

_Ring_

The bell rang and all the students and teachers flooded the hallways to get to their class.

"See you later." Karl waved before leaving to go to his class.

* * *

><p>In the classroom...<br>As soon as Karl reached the classroom, he walked inside to be greeted by the teacher.

"Hello, there. I'm Ms. Trixie, but you can call me Ms. T for reference." She greeted. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Uhhh...Karl. Karl Khuck." He answered.

"Well, okay then." The teacher added as she checked him off on the attendance.

He started to leave to go sit in an empty desk, but the teacher yelled at him.

"Hey! Wait a second, we have assigned seats in here." She scolded him.

He crossed his arms in an annoyed tone and asked, "Okay, then. Where do I sit?"

She flipped the attendance over to reveal the seating chart.

"Over there." She pointed to an open desk.

He nodded his head and followed the teacher's simple instruction.

He sat down at the empty desk and leaned back in his chair and relaxed.

"Aaaaaaahhhh..."He muttered as he relaxed in his chair. He totally had forgotten about that girl from earlier.

He heard the bell ring in the distance, but it wasn't like he cared anyway since he was already in the classroom.

"Okay, class." The teacher said somewhat grumpily. "Today, I want you guys to take a this course's pretest on what you know." She explained. "I'll hand out the packets and please do not-" She was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Who the heck could that be?" She muttered unhappily and confused.

She ran over to the door to open it.

"You're late!" The teacher screamed in the student's face.

All the students, excluding care-free Karl, tried to catch a glimpse at the new student who was just screamed at by the teacher. But, the teacher stood in the way blocking their view.

"Sorry. I won't do it again." The student apologized.

"Fine, since it _is_ the first day, I'll cut you some slack. You probably got lost or something." The teacher gave in to the student's story. "Just be _on_ time next time, you hear?"

"Okay dookie!" The girl happily agreed.

The teacher stepped aside so the class could finally see who their new student was.

"Whoa..." Someone muttered out of utter shock.

"You'll sit there next to Mr. Khuck." She stated, pointing to the girl's assigned seat in the classroom.

She skipped over happily and childishly to her spot before plopping down in her seat.

Karl was about asleep until he felt the table, where he had his feet lazily propped, shake and startle him.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Hello." He heard the girl respond.

He looked up to see who was sitting next to him.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Pinkie?" He questioned in shock.

"Hey Karl! Nice to finally see you again." She replied.

"But...but..."He stuttered, but the teacher cut him off before he could finish his thought.

"Okay class let's begin. First, things first, procedures. Then, partners will be given and after that, the pretest will begin."The teacher started. "Now, procedures..."

She drowned on for a long time with most of the class zoned out through her teaching.

As soon as she was finished she brushed the dust off of her hands in an accomplished manner and turned back towards her students.

"Next, I will assign _permanent_ lab partners." She addressed.

Karl nodded his head in excitement.  
><em>'Thank goodness we're doing something else around here. At least I have a chance of getting rid of Pinkie here.'<em> He thought relieved. It wasn't that he hated Pinkie, it was she could be extremely annoying at times.

He heard as the teacher read off her list for lab partners.

"Colton and Marie, Ruby and Jack, Thomas and Gale, Rebecca and Jason,..." She replied.

She continued going down the list, Karl couldn't wait to hear she call his name.

"Jamie and Greg, Callie and Max, Karl and..."

It was the moment he'd been waiting for. He bit his lip out of his anxiousness.

"Pinkie Pie." The teacher added.

His smile faded away along with his hope.

_'ANY person could be my lab partner, but **no**...I got her.'_ He thought angrily.

Even though he was furious, he sat silently with a scowl on his face.

"Yay!" Pinkie screamed out as she hugged him. "We're lab buddies!"

"_Great_..." Karl added sarcastically.

"I am apparently good at science, you know."

"Really?" Karl questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah. I apparently used a science experiment to make me different or something. But, I sadly don't remember exactly what I did." She answered.

"Well...what did it change about you?" He curiously asked.

"Don't tell anybody. Okay?" She started before leaning in to whisper into his ear. "I used to be a pony from Ponyville, but I accidently changed myself into a human."


End file.
